Mini Walls
Mini Walls ''is LittleThomasKid's fifth animation project for Black Plasma Studios. Like many BPS animations, it is based on an arcade game from the Hypixel server. Plot Part 1 The video starts with pans around the teams preparing for the inevitable battle. LittleThomasKid is shown to be on the green team with Crazy Turtle, when they see a block in a barricade unusually shake. The block is then thrown off and hits Crazy Turtle as Pug is revealed. The camera zooms in on his face as an "adorable" feeling is stimulated, until Thomas abruptly places the block back. The teams are seen getting ready again, with the Blue Team standing on their fortress ready to attack. The Mobster is briefly shown, confidently looking up.The walls are lowered and the Blues immediately dive down at the Yellows, starting an epic fight sequence. Thomas and Crazy Turtle steer clear of the fight and head down underground. Thomas spots KwgStudios sneaking by and signals for his companion to shoot Kwg... until the Mobster beats him to it. Crazy Turtle then sees the Mobster and tries to shoot him, only to have a sword spontaneously thrown at him. Thomas escapes the tunnels after seeing this. The Yellow Team are then raided by the Blues. MrRuiz, at his Wither, checks up the ladder only to be stabbed by HeadScientist. Head attacks DeathHawk while Lelis fights LittleKing. DeathHawk ends HeadScientist but KwgStudios shoots their Wither defences. The Wither fires a skull at Kwg. TajHawkCreeper then breaks through the ceiling and ends the Wither with an axe through the head. The Yellow team are then eliminated by LelisPug off camera. Thomas sees that they died, but Luckykessie is seen behind him as the animation ends with a black screen and a bow sound effect. Part 2 On a black screen, the arrow sound plays again, followed by an eating sound effect. It is revealed that Thomas was saved by Pug, who caught the arrow in his teeth. Luckykessie pulls out a sword and lunges at him, until Pug beats her to death. Crazy Turtle wakes up at the green base (viewed in first person) and is helped up by Joey Helbig. Thomas and Pug enter the underground section of the map again, towards the red base. Meanwhile, Joey and Crazy Turtle head towards the blue team's base, only to find the entrances blocked. Thomas and Pug are attacked by the red team, while Joey stares down at the blue base and sees all four Blues waiting for them to come down. Thomas punches Sabriel and Pug dives at AquaShoji, while Joey fights HeadScientist but is thrown down. KwgStudios attacks Turtle, but is thrown down (in first person) and beaten up. The Mobster emerges and heads into the unguarded green base, ending the Wither off-camera. AquaShoji is axed as Pug lunges at Luckykessie. Thomas throws a sword and runs upstairs to reach the Wither, ending the red remnants. He then almost kills the Wither but is distracted by the sound of another Wither (probably the green one) dying. The Red Wither takes this opportunity to fire a skull, knocking Tom and Pug out of the building. Joey and Turtle notice that their Wither has been eliminated, and turn around to see the Mobster. Joey is shot by Luckykessie as Thomas crawls, trying to get up, only to see Turtle die permanently in front of him. The Mobster turns around to face both Thomas and Pug, as the animation ends. Part 3 Mobster steps backwards, and Thomas walks over. Luckykessie jumps down and faces Pug. Mobster, Thomas and Kessie draw their swords, and get ready to fight to the death, when the deathmatch sphere bursts out and surrounds the map. As the red and blue withers are instantly killed, Thomas looks up at the sphere and notices it is closing in when the map begins to shake. Underground, the blue team stand together and watch the sphere close in. TajHawkCreeper is shot in the head, revealed to have been killed by Sabriel. AquaShoji stabs HeadScientist from behind, and is shot in the head by KwgStudios. Sabriel shoots at LelisPug, who slides out of the way, causing the arrow to hit KwgStudios instead. Kwg's corpse is quickly disintegrated when it is outside of the sphere. Sabriel stabs Lelis from behind, but the dying Lelis trips her up. She (Sabriel) tries to crawl away from the sphere. She gets disintegrated anyway. The fight begins on the surface. Thomas and Mobster's swords clash with their stone surfaces pushing against each other. Mobster spins and grabs Thomas by his shoulders to throw him to the corner as the deathmatch sphere slowly shrinks. Thomas and Mobster's swords clash against each other vertically and horizontally before Mobster does a backflip and hurls his sword sideways at Thomas., Pug lunges at Kessie, and she smacks him away with her sword. He runs away and attacks her by surprise when she comes looking for him. Mobster has thrown his sword to the corner of the podium and is now disarmed. He grabs Thomas and strangles him, until Thomas kicks him off. Mobster picks up Thomas' sword and holds it to his face. As Kessie almost kills Pug, Thomas grabs the sword, gets up, pushes Mobster to the ground and throws it at Kessie to save his ridiculously overpowered companion... until Mobster throws the other sword at Thomas from behind. Mobster gets his bow out and approaches the furious canine, who gets up as a pug-skinned human. Mobster shoots two arrows at once, one of which Pug catches and the other he doesn't even feel. Pug beats up Mobster and throws him to the floor. Helpless, the most he can do is kick Pug's feet, but he gets picked up and thrown into the sphere anyway. He transforms back to normal and faces the void, sitting at the edge, in front of the sword that saved his life. Characters Red Team * Mobster * AquaShoji * LuckyKessie * Sterling Green Team * LittleThomasKid * Crazy Turtle * Pongo the Pug * Joey Helbig AKA zhelbigs Yellow Team * Mineit360gamerYT * MrRuiz0256 * LittleKing760 * DeathHawk101 Blue Team * Head Scientist * LelisPug12 * TajHawkCreeper * KwgStudios Death Order PART 1 DeathHawk (by LelisPug12) TajHawkCreeper (by Mineit360gamerYT) LittleKing760 (by Luckykessie) KwgStudios (by Luckykessie) Joey Helbig (by AquaShoji) KwgStudios (by Mobster) Crazy Turtle (by Mobster) MrRuiz0256 (by HeadScientist) LittleKing760 (by LelisPug12) Mineit360gamerYT (by ???) Wither (by TajHawkCreeper) Yellow Team (by LelisPug12) PERMANENTLY DEAD, Theoretically in this order based on the position of Lelis' sword (LittleKing760, DeathHawk, MrRuiz0256, Mineit360gamerYT) PART 2 Luckykessie (by Pug) AquaShoji (by Pug) Sabriel (by Pug) KwgStudios (by Crazy Turtle) HeadScientist (by Joey Helbig) AquaShoji (by LittleThomasKid/Pug) Luckykessie (by LittleThomasKid) Wither (by Mobster) Joey Helbig (by Luckykessie) PERMANENTLY DEAD Crazy Turtle (by Mobster) PERMANENTLY DEAD PART 3 DEATHMATCH (ALL DEATHS PERMANENT FROM THIS POINT) TajHawkCreeper (by Sabriel) HeadScientist (by AquaShoji) AquaShoji (by KwgStudios) {note from HyperStanners: about time he did something} KwgStudios (by Sabriel) LelisPug12 (by Sabriel) Sabriel (by LelisPug12 when pulled by her before her last seconds on the map) LuckyKessie (by LittleThomasKid) LittleThomasKid (by Mobster) Mobster (by Pug) Winner: Pug Killcounts '''Disclaimer: Withers Do Not Count' TOP THREE * 1st Place: LelisPug12 Team 7 KILLS (KDR: 7) * 2nd Place: Pug Team 5 KILLS (KDR: Infinite, no deaths) * 3rd Place: Mobster Team 4 KILLS (KDR: 4) OTHERS * Luckykessie Team 3 KILLS (KDR: 1) * Sabriel Team 3 KILLS (KDR: 3) * AquaShoji Team 2 KILLS (KDR: 0.66) * LittleThomasKid Team 2 KILLS (KDR: 2) * HeadScientist Team 1 or 2 KILLS (Could have killed MrRuiz0256 after TajHawkCreeper died for his first time) (KDR: 0.33 / 0.66) * Crazy Turtle Team 1 KILL (KDR: 0.50) * Joey Helbig Team 1 KILL (KDR: 0.50) * KwgStudios Team 1 KILL (KDR: 0.20) * DeathHawk101 Team 0 KILLS (KDR: -Infinity) * TajHawkCreeper Team 0 KILLS (KDR: -Infinity) * MrRuiz0256 Team 0 KILLS (KDR: -Infinity) * LittleKing760 Team 0 KILLS (KDR: -Infinity) Trivia * In the full animation, AquaShoji's name is misspelt as "AquaSohji" * Not a single player has placed a block outside of their castle and only placed some mainly to protect their own Wither * Unlike the real game, the map did not collapse to provide players with a smaller space * The podium and pathways do not exist in the original map the game takes place in Page created by TheBeanOfLegend Edited by Inferno_Metal and HyperStanners Category:Minecraft Category:Animations Category:Thomas Category:Hypixel